Movable arm gates, especially road gates for railroad crossing protection, are often required to extend over a significant expanse of horizontal surface, and to remove that gate completely to permit free travel over that surface within specified time limits. However, a long gate arm represents a considerable weight and movement inertia, which is further increased by added counter balances. Moreover, the moved gate requires a place to park when not positioned to block access. For vertically moving gates which are parked in an upright (or nearly upright) position, the upward motion is difficult especially in the initial stage of being raised from the horizontal, and significant vertical space above the gate is required. The weight and inertia and vertical space requirements of long arm style gates discourage and ultimately limit the gate arm length. Especially significant for the all gates, long or short, which are parked in the raised position is their vulnerability to wind and other weather related damage.